moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sen o Legendzie cz. 6
Strange była mocno wnerwiona. Nie tyle, że jakaś dziewczyna pojawia się i przekabaca jej brata na swoją stronę, to jeszcze ją bezkarnie bije i dotyka jej włosów. Nie obchodziło ją, jak bardzo groźną miała broń, zależało jej wyłącznie na tym, by umarła nie wyszła z miasta żywa. - Pożałujesz s*ko za dotknięcie moich włosów! - warknęła piratka. - Za taką dbałość o fryzurę daleko nie zajedziesz - odparła shinigami. - Każdy może ci zniszczyć fryzurę. Myśl o wyglądzie jest bardzo ograniczająca, dlatego zastanawia mnie, jakim cudem jeszcze żywo chodzisz po tej ziemi? Albo musiałaś natykać na bardzo słabych przeciwników, albo co rusz ktoś ci pomagał... - wymownie spojrzała się na niebieskowłosego chłopaka. - Nic ci do tego! Jestem panią mórz i oceanów! Jestem Noelle Strange, bogini! - W dodatku zadufana pindzia... - powiedziała pod nosem Paige, lecz piratka spokojnie usłyszała słowa. Gniew się w niej wezbrał i nie wytrzymała. Zaczęła pędzić w stronę dziewczyny z wyciągniętymi nożami. Shinigami była gotowa na kontratak. Gdy ta się zamachnęła, na drogę pomiędzy piratką a umarłą wparował Przemek. Lekko odepchnął swoją dziewczynę, tym samym chroniąc się lewym przedramieniem od uderzenia kijem. Druty mocno wbiły się w mięśnie chłopaka, przez co syknął z bólu. - Przemek! - wrzasnęła piratka. - Co ty odpie**alasz?! - Próbuję cię ratować - powiedział przez zęby chłopak. - Heh, wiedziałam, że jeszcze żyjesz tylko i wyłącznie dzięki swoim 'pomocnikom' - powiedziała z ironicznym akcentem Paige. Niebieskowłosy szybko chciał uderzyć napastniczkę prawą pięścią, lecz ona z refleksem zdołała sparować szarżującą pięść w jej stronę swoją dłonią. - Ja praktycznie swoją misję wypełniłam - powiedziała, wciąż trzymając pięść Przemka. - W sumie nie mam ochoty walczyć ze śmiertelnikami. Tak więc, bywajcie. - O ty su- - Strange ponownie zaczęła szarżować w stronę shinigami. Ominęła Przemka i wycelowała ostrze w twarz dziewczyny. Ta jednak w ułamku sekundy rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, przez co asasynka trafiła w mgłę pozostałą po dziewczynie. - Nosz k**wa jego mać!!! Za*ebię ją, za*ebię!!! - zaczęła bluzgać i skakać jak oszalała ze złości. - Kwiecie złocisty, spokojnie... - próbował uspokoić ją Przemek, łapiąc się za ranę po drutach kolczastych. - JAK MAM BYĆ SPOKOJNIA, JAK TA DZ*WKA DOTKNĘŁA MOICH WŁOSÓW?!!! - warknęła prosto w twarz Strange. Z początku Przemek chciał ją pocałować, by tak ją uspokoić, lecz potem się rozmyślił, widząc płomienie gniewu w jej oczach. Smąriusz ponownie wyjrzał z kieszeni i rozejrzał się wokoło. - Eee, Strange, Przemek? - spytał się niepewnie kłobuk. - A wiecie może, gdzie jest Serek? Po tych słowach oboje również zaczęli się rozglądać wokół. Po smoku nie było ani śladu. Przed wejściem stała tylko Salai, gdyż Vellox i Ins weszły do środka dalej ogarniając "burdel" w burdelu. Strange spojrzała się pytająco na demonicę, a ta odrzekła: - Jak wy się zaczęliście bić, to ten powiedział, że dacie sobie radę i se poszedł. - Co?! - Strange była zaszokowana. - Gdzie on poszedł?! Jak on MÓGŁ...?!! - Nie wiem, skierował się tam - shinigami niedbale wskazała wzdłuż głównej alei, w odwrotną stronę od bramy głównej. - Mi przynajmniej szczegółów nie mówił, gdzie idzie. *** Serek kierował się na obrzeża miasta, do siedziby POST'u. Chciał się komuś wygadać z tego wszystkiego, a że jemu miał przekazać wiadomość, to mógł na luzie z nim pogadać. Zbliżył się do drzwi budynku, po czym zapukał w nie. Po chwili otworzył mu mężczyzna w szortach w moro i białym podkoszulku. Widać było, że niedawno się obudził. - Hej Serek - powiedział zaspanym głosem mężczyzna, pocierając sobie oko. - A co ty tu robisz? - Możemy pogadać? - po ruchach smoka było widać, jak bardzo parł się, by szybko wejść do mieszkania. - Ee, no jasne, wchodź. Aracz odsunął się, by wpuścić smoka. Powiedział mu, by zaczekał chwilę na niego w salonie, a on sam poszedł się przebrać. Smok poszedł więc do salonu i usiadł w fotelu, w tym czasie Aracz wbiegł do swego pokoju. Po 10 minutach żołnierz wyszedł ze swego pokoju ubrany i uczesany (przynajmniej już nie wyglądał, jakby przed chwilą wstał z łóżka). Podszedł do drugiego fotelu naprzeciwko tego, na którym siedział Serek. - No, to co chcesz mi powiedzieć? - uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do smoka. - Dużo. Pewną wiadomość od Lobo i jej historię, która jest równie długa co srajtaśma. - Ciekawe porównanie - zaśmiał się pod nosem mężczyzna. - Zamieniam się w słuch. *** - Lobo na Kaukazie? - powiedział zdziwiony Aracz. - Ano - przytaknął Serek. - Nie wiem, co ją tam pognało, ale to musi być na tyle istotne, że mieszają się w to sami jej mentorzy... - smok aż zadygotał na wspomnienie o wielkości haku Lobo i jego metalicznym chłodzie. - Huh, to dosyć daleko...i zbyt ogólnie - wyprostował się żołnierz w fotelu. - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - Stary, Kaukaz to nie jakaś pipidówa, a całe pasmo górskie! Jakby chcieli jej szukać, to- - Ej, chwila, chwilunia - przerwał gwałtownie wypowiedź Araczowi Serek. - Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że chcesz ZA NIĄ jechać, by JĄ znaleźć? - A czemu nie? - A. No ok, spoko, mhm - smok zaczął robić nerwowe ruchy rezygnacji. - Tylko żeby nie było, ja tam nie lecę. - A co, boisz się tego kosmity? - Nie tyle kosmity, co tego całęgo umarlaka i jego cizi. Gdybyś widział, jak się ze Strange lała! I dopuściła się dotknąć jej włosów! JEJ WŁOSÓW! - Może nie wiedziała... - Mogła się dowiedzieć, w końcu zna Salai - prawdopodobnie razem się uczyły czy coś. - Ech, nieważne - machnął ręką żołnierz. - Jeśli pojechała do Kazachstanu, to prawdopodobnie spotka się tam z Kalasherem. - A co, on z jakąś misją? - Niee, raczej sprawy rodzinne. - Aha - zamyślił się chwilę smok. - To on jest Kazachem? - Nie, no wiesz, pochodzi z Rowu Mariańskiego - powiedział ironicznie Aracz. - Przecież to mówił skąd on pochodzi, jak mogłeś tak szybko o tym zapomnieć?! - Ej, mogłem, bo mam ważniejsze sprawy i dwóch ważniaków na karku... Ale obiecasz mi coś? - Co? - Nie polecisz na Kaukaz, by szukać Lobo? - No spoko- - nie dokończył, gdyż smok wziął go za mundur i przyciągnął jego twarz do jego pyska. - Obiecaj też, że nikomu, ale to NIKOMU o tym nie powiesz, słowo? - smok podniósł trzy palce w geście przysięgi. - Ok, spoko, przysięgam - przez chwilę mężczyzna tak patrzył w oczy smoka i wyczytał, że prosi go o ten sam gest. Zawrócił oczami, po czym podniósł trzy palce i powiedział: - Obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem. - Oby - uśmiechnął się smok i puścił żołnierza. Ten głośno westchnął. Smok wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. - Ja się będę zbierać. Pewnie już szukają. - odwrócił się w stronę domownika. - Tak więc...cześć. - Bywaj druhu - pożegnał go uśmiechem Aracz. Smok otworzył drzwi i wyszedł. Żołnierz podszedł do nich, by je zamknąć na klucz. *** LoboTaker ujrzała pod sobą ogromny las. Jako, że dziś przeżyła dość sporo, postanowiła tam stanąć i odpocząć. Zaparkowała swój motor na polanie niedaleko lasu, przeszła się do najbliższego drzewa i tam się oparła. Ze zmęczenia szybko zasnęła. . . . Otworzyła oczy. Znów ujrzała to samo błękitne niebo, poczuła to samo ciepło wiosennej pogody, usłyszała ten sam powiew wiatru co przedtem. Wciąż leżąc, zaczęła się rozglądać. Rozpoznała miejsce - była to ta sama polana, co poprzedniej nocy. Spojrzała też na swoje odzienie - miała na sobie białą koszulę nocną, a jej skóra miała jasny, ludzki kolor. To był ten sam sen. A jak się miejsce i ubiór zgadza, to powinien być też tajemniczy osobnik. Podniosła się spokojnie. Wpierw usiadła, potem wstała. Spojrzała się wprost - ujrzała mężczyznę z białą czupryną i w czarnym stroju ludowym po drugiej stronie polany, obróconego do niej plecami. Miała zamiar tam podejść, nawet jeśli nogi jej powoli odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Powoli stawiała kroki do przodu - musiała zdobyć kontrolę swego ciała we śnie i całkiem jej to szło, dopóki nie usłyszała słów: - ''Nie powinnaś tu być. Nie powinnaś tu jechać. Nie teraz. To nie jest twój czas. '' Dziewczyną aż zachwiało z niewiadomego powodu. Domyśliła się, że to był głos owego mężczyzny z drugiego końca polany. Po wypowiedzianych słowach zaczął obracać się w jej stronę. Baldanderka dobrze pamiętała koniec tego snu, dlatego mocniej skupiła wzrok na mężczyźnie. Dostrzegła maleńki błysk na środku torsu mężczyzny. Blask stawał się coraz silniejszy, przez co oślepił dziewczynę. LoboTaker ponownie padła na miękką trawę z powodu zaślepienia blaskiem. . . . Dziewczyna się szybko obudziła. Spojrzała się na niebo - było bezchmurne, pełne gwiazd. Nie było łuny, co oznacza, że dawno już zaszło słońce. Lekko podparła się drzewa. Od razu do głowy przyszła myśl. ''Ten oślepiający blask nie pochodził od słońca, lecz od niego samego. Jednak co to oznacza? Kim on u licha jest? I co on miał na myśli? ''Umysł jej kotłował się w tych i innych pytaniach. Wstała i podeszła do swego motoru. Nagle ujrzała światła latarki z przeciwległej strony polany. Chciała szybko czmychnąć za drzewo, lecz nieznajomi szybciej na nią naświetlili. Jeden zaświecił jej prosto w twarz. - K**wa, nie po gałach - starała zasłonić swoje oczy przed oślepiającym blaskiem. - Lobo? - powiedział drugi nieznajomy obok 'oślepiającego' baldanderkę. - Kalasher?! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, od razu poznając głos swego kumpla. Żołnierz po tym fakcie zaczął w innym języku mówić do swego druha, a ten opuścił latarkę. Kalasher ruszył z otwartymi ramionami w stronę dziewczyny. - Witamy w Kazachstanie! - powiedział radośnie do zabójczyni. - Gdzie?! - zdziwiła się mocno baldanderka. - I błagam, bez tulenia. - Jasne, jasne - chłopak opuścił ręce. - Co ty tutaj robisz? - A nie widać? Odpoczywam sobie, o. Ja jestem jednak ciekawa, co TY tutaj robisz? - Ech, ja jestem Kazachem - chłopak strzelił facepalm'a. - Sprawy rodzinne mnie tu przywlokły, niestety. - Aa, to nie było tematu. - Zamierzasz tu nocować? - powiedział, wskazując na las za plecami dziewczyny. - A czemu nie? - założyła ręce na znak obojętności. - Nie, no wiesz...mogę ci załatwić zakwaterowanie na noc...o ile chcesz. - W sumie, czemu nie? - tym razem położyła ręce na biodra i lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Spoko. To zaprowadzimy cię do centrum. Albo... - spojrzał się na motor. - Po prostu wskażemy ci drogę, a ty tam polecisz, zgoda? - Ok. Po tym dialogu dziewczyna wsiadła na motor i podjechała do dwóch mężczyzn z pytaniem o wskazanie jej drogi. Gdy takową już jej pokazał Kalasher, włączyła silnik odrzutowy i wzbiła się w powietrze. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sen o Legendzie Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures